Hakai
& |similar = 'Erase Stardust Breaker' }} is a powerful ability used by the Gods of Destruction. In the manga, Goku is also able to use it. Overview As Gods of Destruction, they possess the power to destroy almost anything with little effort, even intangible beings such as souls. People killed by Hakai does go to Other World. Despite this, Destruction cannot be used to kill immortals.The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks! Usage In the anime, after Goku and his friends expose Zamasu's plan to murder Gowasu, steal his Time Ring, and then use the Super Dragon Balls to supposedly gain immortality and create a dark copy of Goku in order to eliminate all mortal life, Zamasu attempts one last strike against Goku, but was intercepted by Beerus, who then uses Hakai to completely eradicate the corrupt Supreme Kai apprentice for his crime."Protect Supreme Kai Gowasu - Destroy Zamasu!" In the manga, Beerus and Whis head to see Zamasu and Gowasu while Shin arrives on his own after checking Zamasu's future. Cornered, Zamasu reveals his true colors and desperately tries to attack but Beerus easily catches his attack and uses Hakai, leaving nothing but dust. In the manga, during his final fight against Fused Zamasu, Goku uses this technique by concentrating all the energy of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) state on his hand, destroying almost half of Fused Zamasu's upper body, but is halted after the latter uses Future Mai as a human shield. In the anime, after Goku and Vegeta returned to the main timeline, Beerus does it to Dr. Mashirito's ghost during Mashirito's attack on the World Invention Conference for badmouthing him, destroying him permanently. In the anime, when Goku announces to visit Zeno to remind him of his promise to hold a multiverse martial arts tournament, Beerus ponders about his leniency and briefly threatens to destroy Goku with this technique due to the perils his ingenuity could expose the universe to - moments before the latter tricks both the Destroyer God and his attendant and warps away. In the manga, Belmod destroys an female extraterrestrial for insulting Marcarita. While recruiting members for Team Universe 9, Sidra destroys an entire city that was into chaos after learning the possibility of having their universe destroyed in the Tournament of Power and also out of disgust for the savagery of the mortals. When Krillin considers dropping out of the Tournament of Power after learning about its true purpose, Beerus (in a comical way) threatened to destroy him, forcing Krillin to change his mind. Variations In the anime, Beerus is able to perform this technique in several ways. In the "Future" Trunks Saga, he is shown doing it also by extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Hakai". Beerus causes his target to quickly erase into nothing as he did with Zamasu; and in episode 69, by simply pointing with his index and middle fingers without saying a word, as he did to Dr. Mashirito. The effects on the victim are shown to be incredibly painful as Zamasu was shown screaming with agony as he was undergoing erasure. Ghosts, on the other hand, who are non-corporeal beings, do not display this, as shown with Dr. Mashirito (though they are still vulnerable to this technique). After transforming into his God of Destruction Mode, Toppo begins using a variation of Hakai that comes out of his hands in the form of a ball, identical in appearance and usage to that of Sidra's Energy of Destruction. Beerus commented that Toppo seemed to need to focus his energy for a while to charge the attack. He is also able to use the technique as a kind of barrier that disintegrates any attacks that come into contact with him. In the manga, Beerus simply extends his hand and by saying "Hakai" he throws a powerful blast that destroys his target, leaving nothing but dust. This was first shown on Zamasu. In the manga, after achieving the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed), Goku is able to perform Hakai. Goku's Destruction is much slower than Beerus', destroying Fused Zamasu progressively and requiring concentration throughout. Fused Zamasu takes advantage weakness by using Future Mai as a human shield, stopping the technique. The technique can be controlled by the user in moderation to not fully destroying the victim. *'Energy of Destruction' - The energy of a God of Destruction, it is the Power of Destruction and it's ability to destroy can be used as both an offensive and defensive method. A God of Destruction can also grant it to others for use if they wish. Video Game Appearances In the FUNimation Dub of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Beerus refers to this technique as Hakai when facing off against Fu. However he says "I'll '''destroy' you!" in the game's english subtitles. It is unclear why it was left untranslated in the dub. In ''Dragon Ball FighterZ, Hakai appears as part of Beerus' Level 3 Super Special Attack, . The attack is normally a Headshot, but if it does enough damage and the opponent is Goku Black, Beerus will instead use Hakai and erase the opponent from existence. Presumably this is a reference to Beerus destroying Goku Black's past self, Zamasu. Trivia *As of yet, this technique is the second most powerful technique in the franchise, behind only Erase. *Goku's technique from the manga appears to be less effective than Gods of Destruction. Goku's takes longer to destroy, which is apparent when Fused Zamasu is able to react to the technique, open a portal, grab Mai, and knee Goku, all without even a quarter of his body destroyed. *In the anime, despite Zamasu's head being the first thing to disintegrate, his agonized screaming continued despite no longer having vocal cords, only stopping once his entire body was destroyed. However it is possible the screams were emanating from his spirit, which was also being destroyed. *In the manga, Goku initially believes that Hakai can destroy an immortal like Future Zamasu, but Beerus later confirms it cannot. In the anime, Goku believes it cannot destroy an immortal, which Whis then indirectly supports by saying they have a sealing technique to deal with Zamasu. References es:Destruir Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques